


Rehearsal.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU Runway Kink Magazine, F/F, Tattoos, masters/doms/slaves/subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU: a very different kink runway universe where Miranda temporarily claims Andrea for safety, which opens new aspects of their relationship.  Beyond Kink Runway they live in a relatively familiar world, while across the border it is more like the world in Bearblue’s fic ‘Devil’s Mistress.’Prompt: started with the tattoo/piercing square on the KB card





	Rehearsal.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: pdt_bear. The amazing and wonderful, pdt_bear!!!
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’ve been writing squares for bingo for a long time and in the beginning, I think I put a note on each story about how I was exploring ideas and not always truly familiar with something. As time went on and I either wrote on target or no one bothered to correct me, I began to leave off the amateur note. You should always research kinks, especially for safety, and clearly outline your limits and expectations with whomever you play with. For me the great majority of the kink bingo list is a thought exercise and many fics I’m rather proud of started with a square on a card.

**_Rehearsal.  Part 1/1._**  
  
“What is this?”  Andrea peered at the piece of heavy paper thrust into her palm.  
  
Miranda glanced at Nigel, who nodded and went ahead of them.  “Beyond this border, you will be taken prisoner and sold to the highest bidder.”  Miranda pressed her fingers into Andrea’s shoulder before she could protest this information.  “If you bear a mark of ownership, then that cannot happen.”  When Andrea continued to stare at her, Miranda added, “On the other side, I will own you.”  
  
Once again, Andrea examined the paper in her hand.  An elegant _R_ curled on the page and would then be transferred to her skin.  “With a temporary tattoo?”  She whispered.  There was no way that this would be legal on the other side of the border.  Even if the practice of selling people should be criminal in the first place.    
  
They did not have time for this discussion on all of its many levels, but Miranda could not let the opportunity pass by to deepen her connection with Andrea.  Firmly grasping the brunette’s chin, Miranda asked, “Do you wish for me to claim you as mine, Andrea?”  
  
Shivering because one of her deepest desires had been touched upon, Andrea nodded her head.  “Yes, Miranda.  Not Runway’s, but yours.”  
  
Not letting go of the younger woman’s chin, Miranda continued the fierce eye contact.  “We shall discuss this when we return, Andrea.  For now, place the Runway mark just above your breast and leave your shirt unbuttoned just far enough.  That will enable people to see you have a mark, but not get too good of a look at it.”  
  
Andrea licked her lips before asking, “What would happen if they figure it out?”  
  
Raising one eyebrow, Miranda offered only, “Then I would have to be the highest bidder.”  
  
***   ***   ***  
  
In her usual place behind Miranda, the younger woman found it difficult to keep her focus.  Passing through the security checkpoint, she kept her head down when Miranda identified her as Runway’s property.  After that they were in a world structured so differently than her own, that Andrea felt her head swimming.  She fought the urge to run her fingers over the temporary tattoo because it was a dangerous illusion that she needed to keep other’s attentions away from, rather than drawing their covetous eyes.  
  
“Miranda.  Welcome.  Indeed, welcome to the dark side, my dear.”  The man air kissed Miranda’s cheek familiarly as he eyed Nigel and the brunette in the group over her shoulder.  “You know you would be a queen here.  What could I do to lure you, hmm?”  
  
Patting the man on the cheek, Miranda gave him her viper smile.  “Bertrand, you know how I luxuriate in the games that freedom leaves open.  This closed system, while nice and tidy, just doesn’t have enough rope to play with.”  
  
Rolling his eyes at her traditional refusal, Bertrand turned to Nigel.  “How about I sneak over the border and you can show me the thrills of this freedom?”  
  
Nigel made a show of trailing his eyes up and down the other man.  “We could do a contract, maybe three or four hours.  See how you like it.”  They always played this game, though both knew Bertrand would never step out of his comfort zone and back into the free world.  
  
Bertrand wondered if the pretty brunette could help sweeten this deal.  Before he could approach her though, Miranda snapped her fingers and began walking.  
  
The slave followed fast enough that Bertrand wondered if Miranda hadn’t perfected the control microchip they had theorized about years before.  
  
“We’ve worked out the glitches in the sensors now.”  He began his sales pitch as he caught up to Miranda.  “With the paired set, both partners will feel the sensations of the strap on.  We’ve dialed in the focus so that the sensations are that much more realistic.  Of course, you don’t have to share, just keep one of the sensors in the bedside drawer.”  He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Having only been with Runway six months, Andrea still found it surprising to discuss sexual acts this publicly.  With arousal already pooling in her panties, the assistant wasn’t sure whether she hoped for a demonstration or not.  
  
“Of course, for the voyeurs, you could wear the sensor and watch the actions of others.  It would be a whole new way to expand your play scene.”  Bertrand had a wistful tone to his voice.  
  
“If you’ve already thought of that, then why did you stop connecting the sensors at just two?” Miranda stopped them all mid stride to question Bertrand’s cognitive skills.  
  
Winking at her, the man wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking her toward the meeting room.  “Oh Miranda, Miranda.  A woman after my own heart.  No, really, you are.”  
  
Behind them, Andrea growled.  It was a short little growl, hardly louder than a quiet voice.  Only it screamed of jealousy and ownership where there should be none.  Bertrand turned to face the younger woman while signaling to his security who had been following them from a distance.  “Do we have a disobedient pet, Miranda?”  He practically purred.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Miranda snapped her fingers toward the ground at her feet.  Andrea dropped to her knees and sat back on her heels with her head down.  “Sorry, Editor.”  The younger woman clearly apologized.  
  
Miranda glared at the smarmy man.  “Call off your dogs, Bertrand.  My pet is overzealous, not disobedient.  I told her to make sure no one got too close.”  Miranda walked away from Andrea as she got in Bertrand’s face.  “I’m sure it is a cultural misunderstanding, but she thought you were too handsy.”  Holding his gaze until he lowered his eyes to the floor, Miranda added one more observation.  “I agree with her.  Let’s get this meeting started without you reaching for me again.  Otherwise, you’ll have to come to our side for all meetings in the future.”  
  
Nodding, Bertrand acknowledged her power over him.  “Understood, Miranda.”  
  
Stalking toward the conference room, Nigel followed behind Bertrand.  “Pet,” Miranda’s voice called out in a deadly cold sing song over her shoulder, “Rise, come here, and sit at my feet.”  
  
Cursing herself, Andrea vowed not to break protocol again.  She had witnessed scenes many times in her six months and even participated in a few.  She should have known that any kind of assertive action would be read as disobedience in a society where the slave role was permanent instead of negotiated.  
  
Sitting at Miranda’s feet, Andrea tried not to feel anything—not the joy of being Miranda’s pet, nor the thrill of getting caught, or the hope of Miranda truly marking her in the future.  
  
Above her head, the meeting droned on.  She took notes as usual, but the dry particulars of the contract for the sensation devices to be advertised in Runway and initially distributed by them would all be in the official paperwork.  
  
“How am I to know these work, then?”  Miranda’s question set Andrea’s heart to hammering.  
  
Bertrand pushed his chair away from the table and peered around the corner at Andrea.  “Is this a company pet or a personal one?”  
  
Clearly annoyed with his fixation on the brunette, Miranda sighed out, “Company’s and still off limits for you.”  
  
Winking, Bertrand stepped toward an interior door and pulled it open to call out.  “Demonstration pairing now.  Bring an extra sensor.”  
  
Leaning next to the door, Bertrand crossed his arms over his chest.  “I just love when we can play and work at the same time, don’t you?”  
  
Miranda pursed her lips, but did not respond to him.  
  
The door opened again and a tall brunette woman followed by a shorter blonde woman stepped through.  They turned in all of their almost naked glory to share a kiss each with their master and then hand him the equipment requested.  “What should we say is the scene?”  He tapped his lips with the fingers of his free hand as if in mock contemplation.  “Board meeting seduction?”  He shook his head, and then offered, “Angry lovers against the wall, perhaps?”  
  
Cutting into his monologue, Miranda asserted her dominance.  “Ladies, if you would please demonstrate the devices in whatever way you wish, perhaps making use of that empty chair there.”  She motioned to the end of the table away from the meeting’s participants.  
  
Wishing they’d been called to play with the woman with the white hair instead of just each other, the slaves moved to the end of the table where they adjusted the taller one’s straps and placed the sensors on their ears.  
  
“I’d suggest putting this on your pet, unless of course you’d like to test the sensor yourself.”  Bertrand made sure to hand the sensor over to Miranda without his usual flirting.  “The sensor is connected to the dildo and communicates all of those sensations to the people wearing the sensors.”  
  
Contemplating her desire to remain in control of her responses, or to trust another’s opinion on product, Miranda knew she needed to keep control.  She could navigate the situation if she had a clear head, but Andrea would not be worth the risk if she lost herself in the sensations and Andrea was caught out in the meantime.  “Pay attention, pet, this is a potentially lucrative deal for Runway.”  She slipped the device onto Andrea’s ear and turned away as she saw the brunette’s eyes widen.  It was a good thing the young woman was already sitting on the floor.  
  
The demonstration pair were kissing each other where they stood at the far end of the table.  Their hands roamed over their curves as they focused on each other.  The blonde’s hand slipped between them to tease the tip of the strap on and Andrea breathed in suddenly.  After several deep kisses, the brunette made her way along the blonde’s jaw and down her body until she was teasing the blonde’s nipples.  Their audience could make out the details if they wanted in the mirrored glass around the room, otherwise they had to imagine based on what they could see of the blonde’s back.  
  
Ready for more, the blonde pulled the brunette up for a heated kiss before pushing her into the nearest chair.  This time her hand immediately began to pump the fake cock as she kissed, licked, and bit her way down the brunette’s body.  Andrea kept her responses quiet, though her eyes were eagerly trained on the view under the table and her body trembled intermittently.  The blonde disappeared except for her head, which bobbed over the permanently jutting erection attached to the brunette.  They both moaned loudly as the blond gave a particularly hard suck as she pulled her head away.  By the time the blonde drew back and stood to lean against the table, Andrea’s hips were circling and her bottom lip had almost disappeared into her mouth.  
  
The brunette stood and lifted the blonde onto the table before stepping between her legs.  Her hand ran down the side of her face, along her curves, and then down between her legs.  Andrea waited, nibbling on her lip in anticipation, while the blonde writhed and moaned her appreciation.  Controlling her reactions, Andrea held still.  
  
“I want you inside.”  The blonde whined as teasing made her frantic.  
  
Pushing the blonde to lay back against the table, the brunette positioned her feet for best balance and then lined up at her entrance.  The blonde felt the tip teasing against her without going in and she arched her back to increase the contact.  Andrea brought her fist up to her mouth and bit against the flesh of her index finger.  
  
“Don’t tease.”  The blonde pleaded.  As she began to beg again, the sound twisted up into a guttural sound of satisfaction as the brunette leaned forward until she bottomed out inside her partner.  After several seconds of combined anticipation in the room, the brunette began to slowly move so that every inch could be registered on the sensors and communicated into their brains.  “Yes.”  The blonde brought her legs up around her partner and gripped the edge of the table so that she could thrust back as wantonly as possible in her prone position.  Andrea closed her eyes as her teeth continued to press harder and harder into the skin of her finger and her hips thrust in a closer imitation of her mental partners.  Andrea wanted to scream.  
  
“Enough.”  Miranda called out as the trio seemed on the verge of completion.  
  
At the far end of the table, the brunette stilled her motions while she was at the pinnacle of her pleasure.  Her face turned up to the Mistress of the room in supplication but found her to be unyielding.  The blonde squeezed her inner walls in mute defiance, which caused Andrea to squeak.  She quickly brought her hand back up to trap the sounds from leaving her mouth.  When the brunette slowly pulled away from the blonde, Andrea could feel as the blonde’s sex flexed in despair as the brunette withdrew.  Tears welled in her eyes when she bit down on the already sore part of her finger.  
  
Miranda turned and slipped the sensor ear cuff off of her pet, barely controlling the tremors in her own hands.  She practically threw it on the table.  
  
Unperturbed, the demonstration pair made their way over to Bertrand where they thanked him and gave him a deep kiss each.  Then they slipped through the door and away from the meeting.  
  
Bertrand picked up the sensor and held it in his fist.  “Do we need to interview your pet to see if the sensors worked, Miranda?”  
  
Standing, Miranda paused in order to check that her legs would hold her.  She hadn’t been wearing the sensor herself, but watching the two women, imagining what they felt, and knowing that Andrea could feel what they were doing had its effect on her.  The sounds that her assistant made still sent pleasurable tingles throughout her body.  “Don’t push your luck, Bertrand.  My pet bites and not in the good way.  I could see that the sensor did its job, even on a third party.  When you have the contract drawn up, send it over for final approval.”  Uncertain of Andrea’s readiness, Miranda addressed her.  “Pet, rise and sort yourself out.  There is a pitcher of water on the table.”  
  
Stepping away, Miranda asked Bertrand a question meant to distract him in addition to furthering their business.  “How did you overcome the sensor delay while still sticking with your original design to use an ear cuff?”  
  
Andrea slowly stood and worked through the pins and needles in her legs.  Then she poured herself a glass of water and drank several sips.  
  
Bertrand responded thoughtfully to Miranda.  “Once we were able to determine that there was no delay in the sensors themselves, then we were able to scale back from the temple band which you knew I despised.  The initial set up sends general euphoria through the ear lobe.  This allows the sensor array to quickly scan for access to the brain.  By that time the person is involved in their scene and ready to receive input.  We have been having so much fun testing it out as you saw on the table there.”  He grinned at her before continuing.  “It will truly be an engaging new realm to delve into for you,” he shook his head and grinned before fake correcting himself, “I mean for Runway, of course.”  
  
Noticing that Andrea seemed steady on her feet, Miranda held out her hand for Bertrand to shake.  “You better get back to those girls.”  She nodded at the door they had disappeared through and then added, “We know the way out and so does your security.”  
  
Slipping the sensor cuff on his ear, Bertrand groaned.  “I can’t believe you left them there!  Oh, your pet would have had such a treat.”  Shaking his head, he waved at them.  “You’ll have the paperwork by the end of the week.”  Then he yanked open the door and disappeared.  
  
“Come along.”  Miranda turned on her heel and marched away.  As they briskly made their way along the corridor, Miranda addressed Nigel, “Next year he comes to us or you bring your own pet.”  
  
***   ***   ***  
  
Safely delivered to the Runway offices, Miranda and Nigel reviewed the placement of the ads in the next issue and considered the upcoming revenue that Bertrand’s product could generate for them in sales.  
  
Dutifully, Andrea kept notes on their ideas so that they would not be lost in the coming months as things changed.  
  
“What about the additional work for distribution?  We are primarily a magazine and not a store.”  Nigel crossed his arm over his chest.  They had a temporary storage facility lined up, but they would need to be able to process the orders, organize them, and ship them out.  
  
Slipping her glasses off her face, Miranda tapped them against her lips as she considered the situation.  “There are no date requirements in the contracts.  Andrea?”  Making her way over to her assistant on the stool in Nigel’s office, Miranda waited for her answer.  
  
Flipping back into her notes, Andrea found the bullet point, “Yes, you specifically asked him about the deadlines.  He said it made no difference since Runway was paying for the product up front for this initial agreement.”  
  
Miranda stroked Andrea’s cheek with her fingertips.  “You played the pet well today, Andrea.”  
  
Nigel coughed and grinned at the pair of women when they broke out of their little spell to notice him.  “What does this have to do with adding employees and distribution headaches?”  
  
Smiling wickedly, Miranda explained, “We offer a limited time only product on pre-order.”  
  
Nigel’s jaw dropped open at this brilliance.  “Genius.  That buys time and makes the time-table and workforce needs clearly quantifiable.  Then we can judge the success and determine where to go from there.”  
  
Concluding their business quickly after that, Andrea followed Miranda to her office.  “In here.”  Miranda made sure the brunette joined her in the bathroom.  Finding what she needed, Miranda poured rubbing alcohol into a cotton ball.  “Let’s remove this mark.”  She pointed to Andrea’s chest where her shirt barely covered the temporary tattoo above her breast.  
  
Before she could think her actions through, Andrea’s palm covered the mark.  She averted her eyes from Miranda’s unable to say the words she needed in the moment.  
  
“What is it, Andrea?  Please speak your mind.”  Miranda quietly urged the younger woman to explain.  She thought she could read her body language with the hand protecting the mark, but she didn’t want to force anything on her young lover.  Their brief conversation before crossing the border flashed in her mind.  
  
“I liked belonging to you today.”  Andrea breathed in a barely audible voice.  
  
Tilting Andrea’s face up so that she could see her eyes, Miranda asked, “To me or to Runway?”  
  
Shivering as she bared her desire to her boss and her lover, Andrea swallowed before she could speak.  “To you.”  
  
Stepping closer, Miranda clarified.  “To claim you like that is personal, not business, and would be permanent.  Are you sure, Andrea?”  
  
Nodding, Andrea admitted, “I like to play here at work.”  She shrugged before confessing.  “You have always been personal to me.  I have known since I first heard about claiming, that any mark I truly take would be permanent.”  Pulling her blouse open, Andrea traced her fingertip over the temporary tattoo.  “Our conversation has been with me all day.  It made that demonstration all the more powerful.”  
  
Miranda closed the space between them to claim Andrea’s lips in a languid kiss that had Andrea panting for more.  “I have never claimed a personal pet.  You have always been special to me, Andrea, but if it hadn’t come up today, then I probably never would have claimed you.”  
  
Grinning at her sudden thought, Andrea shared her amusement.  “That makes almost coming at your feet without you even touching me in the middle of that conference room worth it.”  
  
Wiping over the temporary tattoo with the soaked cotton ball, Miranda set it on the vanity counter.  “Were you that close, Andrea?”  When the brunette nodded, Miranda admitted, “I couldn’t bear the thought of sharing your pleasure with those women or Bertrand.”  Picking up the cotton ball again, Miranda removed the curly R from Andrea’s chest.  “There.”  Miranda tossed the cotton ball in the trashcan and then stood to her full height.  
  
Awkwardly they each found themselves in a moment where on one level they were finished, while on another they had only just begun.  Suddenly the confines of the room felt much tighter.  
  
“Tomorrow come to my house with the Book.  Željko will be there with his tattooing kit to make this official.”  Miranda noted that she would need to notify him as soon as possible to adjust his schedule.  
  
“As you wish, Miranda.”  Andrea bobbed her head once and then turned to leave.  
  
Following Andrea out of the small room, Miranda wrapped her arms around her from behind.  “What I wish is that he were here now.  You are not the only one who has been on edge all day.  I didn’t need that damn sensor to heighten my arousal when you were there marked and sitting at my feet waiting to do my bidding.  It was an illusion, but a powerful one.”  Miranda slowly backed them toward her desk as she spoke against Andrea’s skin.  
  
“Kiss me, please, Miranda.”  Nearly panting, Andrea pulled away from Miranda to turn in her arms.  
  
Nearly forgetting herself in the kiss, Miranda thrilled in the sensation that Andrea felt the connection between them just as strongly.  This shared exultation was a headspace that often took Miranda a much more intricate scene to reach.  It increased her desire to claim the brunette in her arms.  Reaching into her top drawer, Miranda pulled a permanent marker out and caught eyes with Andrea.  “This will do.”  
  
Andrea had already unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and pulled it off her body.  “Yes.”    
  
Miranda glanced around the room.  “Close and lock the door.”  Andrea quickly stepped over to carry the order out.  “Lean against the desk.”  Miranda uncapped the marker and ran her fingers over the unblemished skin of Andrea’s chest.    
  
Wound tight with desire, Andrea gripped the edge of the desk in her hands as she rested against it.  
  
With none of the noise or pain, Miranda inked the sharp lines of her signature M into the skin above Andrea’s breast.  She wished that she had the skill to wield the tattoo gun, but knew she’d have to settle for supervising Željko.  The pen dragged against Andrea’s skin though it did not pull blood to the surface.  Capping the pen, Miranda threw it on the desk where it clattered and slid.  “Maybe tomorrow night I will write all over your body.  I can pretend to mark you over and over.  In the shower, you would wash it all away, except for one, the one that changed you.”  Miranda teased Andrea with open mouthed kisses and bites of promise as she unhooked her bra and slipped it away from her body.  Tugging and teasing her nipples now, Miranda bent lower so that her mouth could claim the hardened nub with teeth and tongue in equal measure.  
  
Andrea’s torso shook as she called out Miranda’s name over and over as if she had forgotten all other language.  
  
Miranda’s hands slipped down to the brunette’s trousers where she undid the button, pulled down the zip and then wriggled her fingertips into the moist fabric of Andrea’s panties.  “You’re so wet for me, Andrea.”  Miranda moaned as she curled two fingers into Andrea.  
  
“More.” Andrea panted out.   “Please, Miranda.  More.  I’ve been so close all day.  Pleasepleaseplease.”  Andrea’s words once again distilled down to one as her brain over loaded on pleasure.  Shoving her trousers and panties down further, Andrea lifted one leg to increase Miranda’s access.  
  
Stretching Andrea, Miranda fought the urge to thrust with her body.  “Someday, you’ll take all of me inside you.”  Miranda promised against Andrea’s pulse point before punctuating her claim with a bite.  
  
Andrea wailed and then came hard.  Her hands came up and clasped Miranda against her so that she could not pull away.  She could feel Andrea’s heart beating against her own as their chests rose and fell against each other.  
  
When she came back to herself, Andrea released her grip on her lover.  Making eye contact again, Andrea blushed and admitted, “If that is just a dress rehearsal, I don’t know if I’ll survive the real thing.”  Kissing Miranda, Andrea reached directly for her trousers.  When Miranda’s glistening sex had been revealed, Andrea pushed Miranda back into her chair.  “I need to thank you.”  Andrea touched her mark with two fingers before sinking to her knees.  Firmly pushing Miranda’s legs open, Andrea crawled forward.  “I’m going to make you feel so good, Miranda.”  Bending down, Andrea kept eye contact as she kissed up Miranda’s thighs with teasing licks and nibbles.  Reaching her goal, Andrea pressed firm kisses right over Miranda’s clitoris as she brought her right hand up the inside of Miranda’s trembling thigh so that her fingertips could slide into her heat.  
  
“I may not survive the rehearsal either.”  Miranda hissed out as her head hit the back of her chair and her hips thrust into Andrea’s mouth.  
  
**_Fin._**  


  
x


End file.
